Crossroads
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When slave girls Rin, Luka and Miku escape the clutches of Prince Len, Prince Gakupo and Prince Kaito, what will happen if they get caught? Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka and Kaito x Miku. Rated M for rape, language and certain drugs. MAIN PAIRING: Len x Rin


**A/N: Hello, people, and welcome to Crossroads! Please keep in mind that I'm not as 'In' to the fandom as most people. Fangirls beware!**

**For now, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Run

Dawn broke out throughout the sleeping country of Tsumi no kuni, and the rising sun's rays caught sight of three lone figures racing across the dewy plain.

The three figures, whom were girls, were named Rin Kagane, Miku Hatsune and Luka Mergerine. All three were runaway slave girls, on the run from their masters, the princes of the region. The princes' names were Prince Len, Prince Gakupo and Prince Kaito.

Luka, who was the oldest and therefore the most mature, was a pretty young eighteen year old and had bubblegum pink hair, along with sky blue eyes. Her hair had once been short, but she grew it out, and got brown highlights in her hair, so no one would recognize her easily.

Rin, who was the middle of the trio, was seventeen and had wheat-blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. She normally wore a white bow in her hair and two barettes on either side of her head. She didn't wear them today, though, as that was how people could recognize her as Prince Len's slave girl.

Miku, obviously the youngest, was sixteen, with silky aqua-colored hair and darker blue eyes. Her hair was usually in twin pigtails, but she let them down and got some black highlights and got some yellow contact lenses.

All three were panting, faster and faster they went, until finally, they stopped for a moment at the entrace to a forest.

"Okay," Luka said, panting. "Now all we have to do is go eastward, towards the coast, and I know a village elder that can help us to freedom!"

"Great!" Rin replied. "But how far is it from here?"

Luka frowned and pulled out her map. "According to this map...about a day's worth of travel."

Miku sighed. "Aw man! Why can't it be closer?"

Luka said nothing as she glanced towards the direction of the sun.

"It's starting to get bright out," Rin pointed out. "We'd better hurry if we were to make it to that village tomorrow."

Luka nodded, and off they went.

Meanwhile...back at Prince Gakupo's castle...

At the hour of five, Prince Gakupo stirred in his royal bedchamber, expecting to find a warm female body beside him, but when his eyes were fully open, there was only a cold air from where she'd been before.

The prince's eyes narrowed. "Luka...?"

Sitting up, Prince Gakupo called, "Maid!"

His doors opened and a rather-flustered looking maid with long, silver hair stepped into the room, a light pink blush on her cheeks due to the prince's nakedness.

"Yes, my prince?" She stuttered.

"Go fetch my personal servant at once." He commanded sternly, and the maid gave a timid squeak, bowing hastily with a "Y-yes sir, yes sir, right away."

As she shuffled quickly out of the room, the prince pulled on new clothes from his bureau with a hastiness he'd never experienced before.

Just as he pulled his long, unnatural-looking purple hair into a low ponytail, he heard two precise knocks at his door, and in stepped a younger, gray-haired man with piercing green eyes.

He bowed deeply. "You summoned me, my lord?"

Gakupo glared out the window. "My slave, Luka, was not beside me this morning. I have my reasons to believe she ran away, so I want you to go find her for me and bring her back. Understood, Seitaro?"

Seitaro, as he was called, nodded curtly and bowed again. "Yes, my lord. I promise you, she will be returned and in your arms again before long."

Gakupo smiled a cruel, snide smile. "You may get ready and leave at dawn tomorrow."

Seitaro bowed once more, then left the prince's room, and Gakupo suddenly got an idea. Quickly, he jotted down two letters to the neighboring princes, Prince Len and Prince Kaito, to warn them about his slave disappearing.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be long before the other two found out...

* * *

A couple hours later, the three slave girls were halfway to the village, and Luka was thrilled.

"This is excellent!" She beamed. "From here, it should take a few more hours, and then we'll be there!"

"Finally, we're making progress," Rin huffed. "My legs kill me."

"I can't wait to get rid of this ruffled thing," Miku hissed, picking at the fine gold silk dress that reached her thighs. "It's a dead givaway that I'm from Kaito's."

Now, don't get me wrong here, but Miku loved being adored by Kaito, for she held a crush on him in secret, but one thing she could definately do without was all the gold and silver dresses he gave her to wear, since his parents were expecting a girl instead of a boy when he was born.

Rin and Luka weren't so lucky, however. With Luka, Gakupo was a VERY intimate pervert when he needed to be and he dressed her in a small halter-topped 'dress' that reached her calves, and with Rin, Len was just a pervert that dressed her in a skimpy ruffled halter-top and a short flowing skirt. Sure, he was a 24-hour sexual pervert, but he was a pervert notheless.

Each girl had their reasons for running away;

Luka's was that she couldn't stand having constant sex with Gakupo 24/7, especially when he was exhausted from his princely work in the court.

Rin's was that she just wanted to get out of the castle for a while.

Miku's was just so that she could stay with her best friends.

But all three knew one thing and one thing only; If they were caught, it was punishment time, and Gakupo and Len had made it clear what their punishment would be. Kaito, however, would simply be disappointed in Miku and not talk to her (Or avoid her) for at least a week.

Rin panted and gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she doubled over on the side of the road.

"How-" She gasped. "-much...longer?"

Luka looked at the map and compass.

"About an hour or so..." She clarified. "Then I'll be able to book us a room in the chief's best hotel, and we'll be free!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rin was now standing fully straight, her arms crossed. "Best hotel?"

Luka smiled. "I talked to my friend the night we left, and he said he'd have a room ready for us. Really, it's none of my doing."

Rin sighed. "If you say so..."

All of a sudden, all three froze in the bushes as they heard a booming voice.

"HALT! I orderest thee to halt, young maidens!"

Rin glared at Luka. "Now what did you say about not getting caught again?"

Luka slumped a little and glared behind her at the approaching horseman. "Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER~!**

**JKLOL.**

**See you next time, peeps.**


End file.
